retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginza Aurellus
"I suppose you could say that I'm a researcher...Are you perhaps one as well?" Info *Name: Ginza Aurellus *Age: 22 (Now 23) *Birthday: July 6th (Cancer) *Pokemon: Sigilyph *Type: Psychic/Fire *Familiar: Tiki *Height: 6'03 *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: **Lava Plume (Replaces Fly): On a roll of 14+, will burn opponent. **Psychic: On a roll of 18+, will lower opponent's defense by 1 **Energy Ball: On a roll of 18+, will lower opponent's defense by 1 **Psycho Shift: On a roll of 11+, will transfer any status condition to opponent. **Charge Beam: On a roll of 6+, will increase Ginza's attack by 1. **Psych Up: On a roll of 11+, will copy any stat changes of opponent. **Shadow Ball: On a roll of 16+, will lower opponent's defense by 1. *Ability: Magic Guard: Prevents Ginza from being hurt by indirect damage. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Purple in one, white in the other. *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **The flames on his tail indicate his mood and physical condition. **He can play the panflute and violin. **He has hotspots on his skin that radiate heat and even fire at times when he's angry. **He's blind in his left eye and the eye itself is pure white, though at times strange spirals can be seen swirling in it. His eye gives him the power to see yokai. Personality He’s naturally spacey, just like he was when he was a Pokemon. It wouldn’t be a surprise to see him staring off into space every once in a while, only to see him snap out of it and continue on as if nothing happened. Despite being very soft-spoken, he isn’t a super serious individual and would be willing to partake in activities with friends, if he ever did manage to make any. Despite being a loner, if you can manage to befriend this guy, you’ve got a friend for life. As he was dedicated to his patrol as a Pokemon he’s dedicated to his friends now. One thing this individual does not handle well is stress. If he’s put under too much stress or just can’t handle something at that current time, his power can go unstable. He’ll end up in some almost hypnotic state and just unleash bursts of fire and maybe even psychic power. This state doesn’t last long though as he burns himself out rather quickly. As destructive as this can be, it honestly rarely happens since he handles things one by one and rarely lets things stack too high in his brain. Another thing that causes him to go into this state, is ruins. Just being near them or inside them causes the instincts of his Sigilyph DNA to arise and make him wander them. If uncounted for, Ginza could be gone for a loooong time, patrolling ruins that he thinks are new and need protection. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Life for Ginza was very…strange to say the least. Born in the Desert Resort in Unova to a Xatu and a Sigilyph, Ginza seemed like any other Sigilyph. He would patrol the ruins daily since to him they weren’t ruins at all, but fresh and new structures with secrets to protect. However it quickly became apparent that Ginza was rather…different from the others. He spaced out quite often and would sometimes just float in the same spot for hours fixated on something or other before snapping out of it and continuing his patrols. Since there weren’t really any dangers around this was never a problem for Ginza. He would just space out and snap out of it daily. It was almost a routine for him. However, one day everything changed for him. A trainer showed up at the ruins one day. A trainer set on catching a Sigilyph for his team. Sigilyph after Sigilyph this trainer battled to find just the perfect one, one with a very gimmicky moveset that he could use to throw his opponents off guard. Eventually this trainer set his eyes on Ginza as he was spacing off one day near the ruins. Being the offspring of both a powerful Xatu and Sigilyph, Ginza’s moveset was exactly what this trainer was looking for. With THREE egg moves and a favorable ability, Ginza quickly became the Pokemon of choice for this trainer. After a long and hard battle against the trainer’s Jellicent, Ginza was finally captured. After his capture, the trainer quickly left the Desert Resort, which affected Ginza rather negatively. The poor thing had spent his whole life patrolling those ruins. Now that he had been separated from them, what was he supposed to do? That answer quickly came to him as he was forced to battle other Pokemon. Just as his new trainer had wanted, his moves certainly threw people off guard and one by one his victories started stacking up. His trainer took good care of him but he never did get along with any of his fellow teammates. He had always been somewhat of a loner. After battling for a while, the Sigilyph’s old habit of spacing out slowly started coming back to him. He started not listening to commands in battle and getting hurt because of it. Those victories quickly started becoming more and more scarce as he started listening to his trainer less and less. His trainer did everything he could to stop Ginza from doing this, but nothing worked. Losing his patience, his trainer finally decided to release him into the wild, realizing that as strong as a Pokemon he was, he’d never be able to do anything for him if he was just going to continually space out. After being released the Sigilyph was at a loss of what to do. He was too far away from the Desert Resort to know how to get back, and he didn’t know anything about the surrounding region. For the first time, this seemingly emotionless Pokemon felt sad, betrayed almost. As he went through a forest, other Pokemon would run from him, having never seen something like him before. This only added to the pain growing inside his heart. Finally after wandering around for hours, the Sigilyph decided to take a rest. In his subconscious, he started hearing voices beckoning him to come with him. Having nowhere else to go, the Sigilyph agreed to follow this mysterious voice and eventually everything went dark. Ginza slowly woke up to the sound of waves lapping on a beach. His memories were rather fuzzy and all he could really remember was his name along with a couple other things. He rubbed his aching head and suddenly realized that he had hands! This probably would’ve come to a shock to most people but he was still his nearly emotionless self and didn’t seem TOO surprised. He looked at his surroundings and noticed near him, what appeared to be a Pokemon? The creature made a small rattling noise to him and he instantly felt a connection with it. Was it himself…? Or maybe just a spirit trying to keep him company? Either way, Ginza decided to keep him with him. And so his life on Cannvi begins. Current History The Awakening Ginza ended up waking up on Cannvi like most of the others without any memory of his past life. The Sigilyph however didn't seem to really care as he started wandering the island, taking notes about it every step of the way in his journal. After a while he learned that he had arrived on the island just after the event with the Ghost Orb, which only intrigued him more of what actually went on on the island. His curiousity only piqued more when he found out about four people going into the Void: a strange portal like hole in the middle of the island. After a talk with a Dragon/Electric Zubat named Hallow Ginza became convinced that the Void was the way to get off the island and back to where they originally came from. After never hearing from those explorers for months he assumed that theory to be true and wrote many more notes about it as he wandered the island... The Meeting It was during Ginza's travels on the island that he ended up meeting a strange girl by the name of Ophana. She seemed rather weak and disoriented, only just having arrived on the island. Realizing no one else could take care of the Psychic/Flying Shedinja, Ginza decided to take care of her himself, resulting in the girl becoming quite attached to him... The Transfer One day as Ginza was walking along he suddenly felt a pang of dizziness hit him out of nowhere. Confused, the Sigilyph tried to regain his composure, thinking a random dizzy spell had just hit him. However he realized the feeling wasn't going away and suddenly he yelled in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his arms and legs. Eventually everything just became too much for him as he passed out... Ginza eventually awoke and suddenly felt a dull warm sensation on his arms and legs. He removed his jacket to see the markings from it had burned into his skin, creating some hotspots that could emit flames depending on his mood. Not only was that surprising but when Ginza looked around he noticed...he wasn't anywhere he recognized. He even double checked the map he had drawn of Cannvi while he was there and...no none of these places were familiar. Just where was he...? Turns out he had been taken, along with everyone else, to an island called Tarpaulin. Instead of a void in the center of the island, several gates were scattered along it, each closed off due to a missing shard...Ginza ended up meeting up with Ophana again and the two, along with several others, took shelter in the mansion at the Sunny Abode as they tried to figure out what to do next. Halloween Event Around Halloween time a strange mist suddenly started emitting from the Sanguine Stronghold in the Ghastly Glades. The mist envelopped the island and many of the residents found themselves tranforming into monsters of all shapes and sizes. Ginza was affected as well and found himself turning into a gargoyle of a very mischevious nature. It was during this time as well that he befriended a Dark/Flying Xatu that he named Nazca. To this day the bird is the Sigilyph's pet. Ginza ended up transforming further, finding himself turning into a large lumbering gargoyle as he helped a transformed Ophana get around the island to see if they could stop this madness. Eventually Hallow, who had been possessed by the Pumpkin King, was defeated and everyone slowly found themselves turning back to normal. Ghost Shard Event While Ginza wasn't involved with the investigation of the Masoleum, he ended up stuck in the middle of the zombie invasion that followed. He was thankfully evacuated out of the mansion along with Ophana and several others and ended up in the Stronghold for the time being to stay safe. It was during this time that Ginza briefly met Hannibal, who he vaguely remembered was one of the people who had gone into the void...He seemed different though, chained with strange shackles. A Psychic Milotic named Cassandra ended up bringing up his deceased wife which triggered a large fight with the crazed Spiritomb. They managed to beat him though and the shackles on him were broken, releasing him from whatever was binding him. Later on, Ginza ended up helping fight the crazed king Artexerxes. After defeating him in battle they broke his shackles as well...Seemed those shackles were what was causing everyone to go insane. The king ended up dropping a strange looking shard in the process, in which it was quickly snatched up by a Steel/Dark Pidgeotto named Tully. Psychic Shard Event After the zombie invasion two explorers managed to find the Psychic Shard. The shard suddenly changed everyone's types and its effects wouldn't go away until the gate was cleared. Poor Ginza found himself turning into a Dark/Fire type. Having his Psychic typing suddenly changed by Dark had an incredibly negative impact on him as he found himself slowly losing his mind. Ophana, worried for the Sigilyph tried to help him until things became too much and he was relocated to the hospital in hopes that they could help him there. Dark Shard Event and Losing Sanity With the Psychic Shard still in effect, the Dark Shard was suddenly found. The island was suddenly plunged into darkness as Dark type monsters arose and began attacking people. The shard effected an already insane Ginza and caused him to break out of the hospital to cause trouble along with the rest of the monsters. Even after the gate was cleared the Sigilyph stayed hidden for a good few weeks after that... A Sudden Death A still insane Ginza had made his way to the Capacity Courtyard to view the Psychic Gate. It was there that he ran into Ophana and Cassy. Ophana had become a Dragon/Grass type while Cassy was a Fighting type. The three had an awkward exchange and...instead of helping the mentally hurt Sigilyph, Ginza found himself being attacked instead. While his insane side attempted to deal with the attacks being thrown at him, his sane side, which was still watching from inside him, just viewed the whole spectacle in horror. Ginza was quickly defeated and a Fighting Absol by the name of Ed stepped in to stop Ophana who was trying to make a break for it. He ended up Frost Breathing her, knocking her out rather quickly. Unfortunately the wounds were apparently too much for the Shedinja and she died in the hospital. Ginza, still heartbroken over being attacked didn't know how to handle this and he ended up retreating into himself, becoming mentally broken for a good period of time after that... Psychic Gate Before Ophana had died in the hospital, a mentally unhinged Ginza ended up going into the Psychic Gate along with several others. He, along with Rosa, Ethel, Sawyer, Lei-Lian, and Aule travelled together and solved one of the puzzles given to them by the guardians of the gate. It involved several crystals that needed to be hit with certain attacks so they were all super effective against each other if they lined up. They were the first group to solve their puzzle as they met the guardians of the gate... There they met the Oracles and Ginza ended up giving a surprising statement that despite going insane during the whole time the shard was found he...just wanted everything to go back to normal. He was most likely influenced by the events that had taken place the day before. The Oracles gladly let everyone who didn't want to fight leave, while combatting the ones that did wish to fight. Ginza found himself painfully transforming back to normal and unfortunately was too pained by events from earlier to do much else with himself... A Mending Heart and a Loving Dance After Ophana's death Ginza found himself not knowing what to do with himself anymore. He both blamed himself for what happened and Ophana herself for jumping to conclusions and not doing more to help him when she knew he was hurting and wasn't himself...Finding himself with nowhere to go he decided to seek solace with Tabitha, a gym leader that was also a Sigilyph. He never really knew himself why he went to see the Sigilyph for help...Maybe it was because they were the same species? Or maybe because he found out they were both in similiar situations. Regardless Tabitha's words helped and the two slowly started forming a tighter bond with each other. Eventually Ginza got the strength to ask Tabby to the Valentine's Day dance that was coming up. The two went together and ended up having a lovely time, Ginza slowly feeling his broken heart healing as the two danced with each other. Chaotic DNA Right before the Valentine's Dance, Ginza was with Tabitha as she was challenged by a Fire Bouffalant named Rufus. Ginza was rather wary but Tabitha agreed to battle him. The fight ended up with Tabby getting badly hurt and in Ginza's panic he ended up snapping and going into one of his trance states for the first time. He attacked Rufus, hoping to get revenge for what he did to Tabby but alas he was beaten as well. The Sigilyph remained unconscious for a while before waking up on the floor of the gym, unknowing of what he had just done. He quickly rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could though and found out that Tabby was thankfully alright...Since then Ginza has been having on and off nightmares about when he lost control of himself. Species Swap For a short while everyone found their species changed due to an angry Kiama when Al-Elden refused to give her the Electric Shard. Ginza found himself somehow transformed into a Psychic/Fire Giratina of all Pokemon. Suddenly transforming into a powerful legendary was surprising for Ginza...That and suddenly having four arms. He found himself able to travel via shadows, although he wasn't very good at it. He ended up giving poor Tabitha a scare, who had turned into an Electric Lilligant, as he burst through the floor of the gym, covered in a shadowy tar like substance. However Ginza ended up being involved in a strange fight during the time that got him on the hitlist of a would be Poison/Normal Honchkrow named Yoshikuni. Instead she was a Bronzor and ended up fighting the Giratina out of nowhere. Ginza won but not before Yoshi slashed her dagger right across the Giratina's face. Since he was still covered in that tar like substance the wound went away rather quickly... Eventually though the change wore off and he found himself back to being a Sigilyph. The Normal Shard The Poison Shard The Electric Shard Character Relationships Tabitha: - Girlfriend Terra: - Friend (?) Helps take care of her at times. Ophana: - Ex girlfriend. Deceased Amaranthine: - Friend Kamiya: - Associate Ryouta: - Best friend Basil: - Friend Category:Characters